


Christmas Party

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Hinata attempts to convince Kenma to come to the Inter-Division Christmas Party  with the promise of Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Party

“But Kenma, everyone’s going to be there!” Hinata contended. “It wouldn’t be the same without you! And Kuroo said he was looking forward to seeing you.”

Kenma’s eyes lit up with surprise.

“…Kuroo really said that?” Kenma mumbled to himself dismally.

The Inter-Division Christmas Party was one of the highlights of the volleyball season, and he knew that everyone was going to be there enjoying the festivities. He just never attended.

Hinata nodded at a speed that Kenma found concerning.

“But I don’t like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing.”

“Whaaaat?” Hinata shrieked, as if he had seen a ghost. “Why?”

“Never have.”

“But…but Santa!” Hinata sputtered in confusion.

“He’s alright, I guess.”

Hinata’s sullen face told him that he had crossed a line.

“But…but you’ll come, right? Sing a carol or two? “Kuroo would be disappointed….” Hinata said slyly.

 _He’s been around that tall blonde too much_ , Kenma thought to himself as he watched a knowing grin form at the edges of Hinata’s mouth.

“I…guess I could. If Kuroo wants me to.”

He sighed in resignation as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the exit.

“Great! See you Saturday!”

_Wait. THIS SATURDAY?_

* * *

“Kenma! So glad you could make it this year!” Kuroo shouted as Kenma entered the venue.

Kenma yelped in shock as Kuroo threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Merry Christmas, Kenma.”

 _Maybe I could like Christmas after all_ , he thought as he returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
